Users have access to a vast amount and variety of content via the Internet. For example, a user may access web sites to download songs, receive software, and so on. Because of the amount of content that is available, users may interact with a search service (otherwise known as a “search engine”) to locate and navigate to particular content of interest that is available via the respective web sites.
To help the users locate desired content, search services typically maintain databases of information which describe the web sites. The databases may be indexed such that the users may locate desired content via a search query, which may be provided as a textual input. However, because there is such a vast amount of content, search results provided to the users may also include a large amount of data. For example, a user desiring to learn additional information about cars (e.g., new cars and reliability reports), sports (e.g., football and baseball), and so on, may receive search results that include thousands of links to thousands of web sites. Therefore, to locate a particular web site of interest, the user typically navigates through a significant number of links to the web sites to locate a particular web site of interest, which may be both time consuming and inefficient.